Kälte
by Melisendis
Summary: Lorelai erleidet einen furchtbaren Schicksalsschlag. Bitte gebt mir Feedback nur so kann ich meinen Schreibstil verbessern


**Kälte**

_Ihr Lächeln schien Herzen zu erwärmen. Niemand konnte ihm widerstehen._  
_Ihre Augen strahlten dabei heller als der Sonnenschein. Es schien vollkommen unmöglich ihnen zu entgehen._  
_Ihrem Haar hatte besonders der silberne Schein des Mondes einen betörenden Glanz verliehen. In jeder der Nächte, in welcher sie die noch unberührten Wege entlang gingen um den ersten Schnee zu begrüßen._  
_Sie hatte es niemals richtig verstanden. Doch war sie mitgekommen. Aus Liebe. Aus Liebe zu ihrer Mutter. Ihrer besten Freundin. _  
_Liebe. Ihr Herz war voller Liebe, welche sie zu gerne mit den Menschen teilte. _

Der kalte Wind blies in ihr Gesicht. Sie nahm es nicht mehr wahr.  
Der Nebel, welcher sich mit den Abendstunden verstärkt hatte, hatte ihr die letzte Sicht genommen. Doch auch das schien nicht mehr von Bedeutung.

Die Kälte hatte ihr Herz erfasst. Ihren Körper. Und schließlich ihre Seele.  
Sie hatte in einer lauen Sommernacht aufgehört zu leben.  
Sie hatte dem Schmerz erlegen. Die Tränen hatten aufgehört zu fließen, der erstickende Druck auf ihrem Herzen hatte nachgelassen. Sie war nur noch eine leblose Hülle ihrer selbst.  
Ihre Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Das Haar hing schlaff herunter.

Sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie aussah, wie ihre Stimme klang.  
Wie wenig schien dies auch von Bedeutung zu sein.

_Wo bist du? Wohin wolltest du in jener Nacht? Zu ihm?_

Sie hatte ihr diese Fragen mehrmals gestellt.  
Zuerst in langen Briefen, welche sie mit zitternden Fingern geschrieben hatte.  
Briefe, die ihren Adressaten niemals erreichen sollten. Die ungeöffnet dem Feuer zum Opfer gefallen waren.

Sie hatte diese Fragen an sie gerichtet. Mit letzter Kraft aus ihrem Herzen geschrieen, bevor jenes der Starre erlegen war.

_Hört auf. Hört auf mich zu belügen. Sie ist nicht gegangen. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer in der kleinen Wohnung in Hartford. Sie bereitet sich für den morgigen Arbeitstag vor._

Sie hatte sich gewünscht zu erwachen. Aus dem Alptraum, welcher so irreal, so grausam schien. Doch sie sollte niemals erwachen.

Sie war so stark gewesen. Hatte alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Das scheinbare Spiel mitgespielt. Bis sie an ihrem Grab zusammengebrochen war. Während sie sich der Bedeutung der Worte bewusst geworden war, welche sie sprechen musste.

Die Verdrängung war der Kälte der Realität gewichen. Sie hatte niemals geträumt. 

Sie hatte nicht mehr geschlafen seit jener Nacht. Es schien nicht mehr notwendig.

Zudem hatte sie Angst. Angst wieder von ihr zu träumen. Von ihrem Lächeln, ihren Augen, ihrem Haar. Den Tagen mit ihr, welche voller Liebe und Wärme gewesen waren.   
Tage, welche es nun nicht mehr geben würde.

_„Es ist mein Leben!"_  
_„Er wird dein Herz erneut brechen! Sei vernünftig! Du bist zu alt für dieses Verhalten!"_  
_Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen. „Du hast es nie verstanden..."_

Schluchzend war sie in das Auto eingestiegen und gefahren. Sie sollte niemals zurückkommen.

Sie war ihr nicht gefolgt. Hatte sie nicht angerufen. Den Rat ihres Herzens nicht befolgt.

_Das Läuten des Telefons schien in jener Nacht anders zu klingen als sonst. Schriller, eindringlicher. _

Die Kälte hatte ihr Herz erfasst, bevor sie den Hörer ergriffen hatte.

Sie hatte die stockenden Worte kaum wahrgenommen.

Der Boden des Wohnzimmers war kalt gewesen. Ihre Glieder hatten geschmerzt, ihre Augen gebrannt.

_„...Sie hatte keine Chance mehr gehabt. Der Lastwagen war von der Spur abgekommen und hatte sie erfasst..."_

Sie war stets vorsichtig gefahren. Doch ihre Achtsamkeit hatte ihr in jener Nacht nicht geholfen.

Sie waren im Streit, unter Tränen auseinander gegangen.  
Möglicherweise wäre es niemals soweit gekommen, hätte sie anders auf die Worte ihrer Tochter reagiert. Diese wäre schon einige Minuten früher auf dem Highway gewesen. Wäre dem betrunkenen Fahrer vielleicht niemals begegnet.  
Sie wäre außerdem konzentrierter gefahren. Ohne Tränen in den Augen. Ohne wild pochendem Herzen.

Sie hatte sich selbst das Liebste genommen, was sie besessen hatte.  
Ihre Tochter. Ihre beste Freundin. Ihre Seelenverwandte.  
Niemals würde sie mehr ihr Lächeln sehen können. Ihre strahlenden Augen.  
Niemals würde sie die junge Frau wieder in die Arme schließen, mit ihr reden und lachen können.

Es war zu spät.  
Sie war nicht einmal mehr dazugekommen ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sie die harten Worte bereut hatte. Es war ein harter Tag im Dragonfly gewesen. Sie hatte zudem einen Streit mit Luke gehabt. Sie war bereits voller Wut gewesen, bevor ihr ihre Tochter die Herzensentscheidung mitgeteilt hatte.

Sie spürte die Hand auf ihrer Schulter, hörte die sanfte Stimme nicht.

Sie war der Kälte schon vor Monaten erlegen. Vielleicht waren es auch Jahre.  
Zeit schien keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben.

Sie war der Kälte erlegen um es nicht mehr spüren zu müssen.  
Den schmerzenden Druck, welcher ihr Herz umschlungen und ihr zunehmend den Atem genommen hatte.  
Der zunehmend ertaubende Körper, welcher aufgegeben hatte.  
Den Verlust ihrer Seele, die mit ihrer geliebten Tochter gegangen war.

Der größte Schmerz einer Mutter ist der Verlust des eigenen Kindes.

_Ich habe dich der Welt gegeben. Nun hat sie dich mir genommen. _

Die zarte Berührung ließ sie plötzlich zusammenzucken. Sie wich zurück.

„Lorelai..."  
Die Stimme schien aus einer fernen Vergangenheit. Immer und immer wieder nannte sie ihren Namen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand trägt die Schuld an diesem Unfall, außer der betrunkene Fahrer!"

_„Ich liebe dich, Mummy!" Das kleine Mädchen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und blies die Kerzen ihrer Geburtstagstorte aus._

„Sie hat dich geliebt. Sie hat uns alle geliebt. Glaubst du denn, dass sie uns nicht genau wie dir fehlt?"

_„Du bist meine Lieblingstochter."_  
_„Das sagst du allen deinen Töchtern."_  
_„Aber nur bei dir meine ich es ernst."_

„Lorelai! Nun sieh mich doch an! Das hat keinen Sinn! Wir dürfen die Schuld nicht bei uns suchen!" Eine Hand ergriff ihre. „Deine Finger sind ganz kalt. Lass uns nachhause gehen. Du wirst dich noch erkälten."

_Zuhause. Wie könnte es nun noch ein zuhause geben? Ohne den Menschen, der mir alles bedeutet hat._

Die andere Stimme klang zuerst stockend, heiser. „Ich habe sie von Herzen geliebt. Sie war alles für mich. Ich war erst so spät fähig, ihr das mitzuteilen. Hätte ich sie an jenem Tag nicht angerufen, wäre sie niemals in das Auto gestiegen. Glaubst du, wie ich mich fühle? Wie es mir geht? Der Gedanke daran bricht mir jeden Tag aufs neues mein Herz. Sie war meine große Liebe. Der erste Mensch, welcher mich zu verstehen geschienen hatte. Es war mir wie ein Wunder vorgekommen, dass so ein strahlender Engel fähig ist jemanden wie mich zu lieben! Verdammt, ich hatte sie gebeten zu mir zu kommen! Wenn jemand Schuld an ihrem Tod trägt, dann bin ich es!"

Ihre Lippen schienen ausgetrocknet. Sie waren unfähig ein Wort zu formen.

„Verdammt, Lorelai! Sag doch etwas!" Er fasste sie etwas gröber an den Armen. Ihre Augen brannten. Sie begannen ihr Umfeld wahrzunehmen.  
„Lorelai..." Lukes Augen waren gerötet. Er zog sie sanft an sich. „Ich liebe dich doch. Du kannst nicht einfach aufhören zu leben, weil sie gegangen ist. Das darfst du nicht. Was ist mit den anderen Menschen in deinem Leben? Mit deinen Eltern? Deinen Freunden? Mir? Glaubst du, das ist in ihrem Sinne? Denkst du, sie wollte dass du dein Leben einfach aufgibst? Sie hat dich geliebt. Mehr als alles andere! Denkst du, sie wollte, dass ihre geliebte Mutter dem Leben entsagt?"  
„Jess?" Ihre Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar.  
Doch der junge Mann nickte und trat näher.  
Sie löste sich zitternd aus Lukes Armen. „Du...du bist nicht Schuld. Sie war so glücklich..." Ihre Stimme stockte. „Sie hat mir deine langen Briefe gezeigt und von deinem Anruf erzählt...Jess, sie wollte nichts lieber als zu dir zu fahren um dir zu sagen, wie sehr sie dich liebt. Dass sie niemals damit aufgehört hat. Es nicht gekonnt hatte. Sie war so glücklich gewesen, ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt. Ein wunderschönes Lächeln hatten ihre Lippen umspielt..." Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen spürte sie die heißen Tränen wieder, welche über ihre Wangen rannen. Sie fröstelte. „...Jess, ich hatte ihr diese Glückseligkeit genommen. Sie hatte geweint. Ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz gewesen. Und Enttäuschung. Enttäuschung über ihre eigene Mutter, welche sie nicht verstehen konnte. Nicht verstehen wollte...Kinder...Kinder sollten nicht vor ihren Eltern gehen...mit ihrem Tod ist auch ein Teil meiner selbst gestorben. Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr darin, noch zu leben."  
Jess Augen tränten. Er war unfähig etwas zu erwidern.  
Luke drückte die Hände seiner Ehefrau und seines Neffen. „Sie war wie eine Tochter für mich. Es gibt keinen Tag, an welchem ich nicht an sie denke. Genauso sollte es auch sein. Menschen gehen erst wirklich, wenn sie vergessen worden sind. Doch Rory...sie wird niemals vergessen sein..."

Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff. Ihre Beine zitterten, als sie auf das Grab zuging. 

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore_

_Geliebte Tochter, Enkeltochter und Freundin_  
_Geboren 08.10.1984, Gestorben 12.08.2009_  
_Ruhe in Frieden_

_In unserem Herzen wirst du ewig sein_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein..." Tränen tropften auf das Meer von Blumen, welche das Grab schmückten. „Warum?" Ihre Stimme bebte. „Warum nur?" Schrie sie. „Warum hast du mir das getan? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen? Warum hast du das getan?" Ihr Körper zitterte. Sie spürte wie der Schmerz erneut Gewalt über sie ergriff. Der Schmerz, welchen sie zu vergessen versucht hatte. Der Schmerz, welcher immer existiert hatte und ihrem Körper nicht mehr weichen würde.  
Sie sank auf das feuchtkalte Gras. Ihre Nägel bohrten sich in ihre Handflächen. Schwere Seile schienen ihr Herz zu umklammern. Es mit sich in die Tiefen des reißenden, dunklen Ozeans zu reißen. Sie rang nach Atem. „Du hast dich nicht verabschiedet! Du hast nicht _Lebe wohl _gesagt. Du bist einfach gegangen und hast mich zurück gelassen. Ich hätte dich aufhalten müssen. Du hättest niemals in das Auto steigen dürfen!" Blut rann über ihr Handgelenk. Sie lockerte die Faust nicht. „Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid!" Ihre Stimme wurde erneut von Heiserkeit ergriffen. „Ich...ich hätte an deiner Stelle gehen sollen..." Die letzte Kraft entwich ihrem Körper. Sie ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Luke zog sie sanft hoch und drückte ihren leblosen Körper an sich. Er strich über ihren Rücken. „Lass es raus. Lass es endlich raus."  
„Ich werde schon mal vorausgehen." Sagte Jess leise an seinen Onkel gewandt. Seine Augen tränten erneut, als er dem Grab seiner großen Liebe einen letzten Blick zu warf. „Ich liebe dich." Formten seine Lippen tonlos.

_Wenn Menschen sterben, lassen sie mehr zurück als nur die Erinnerung an sie._

_Sie nehmen jedoch auch etwas von den Menschen, die sie liebten, mit sich. _


End file.
